Evan
Evan, Williard, Bourne is the son of Elliot, "Lionheart," Bourne, the monarch of the Jerakith Kingdom located in the Farlands. He is a strong and skillful swordsman like his father. His past pushes him to grow stronger and to avenge his father. His goal is to bring peace to his land to prove he could make a great king. To overcome his goal, he will train three years and join the fray in the RP, Afterburn Renaissance. Outside the events of Afterburn Renaissance,He is a part of Compos Mentis without Sunstar's knowledge. Appearance Evan wears a black vest and gloves for protection. He wields the "Great Death," a sword once wielded by his father. Evan has silk brown messy hair. His eyes is a coat of light green. Personality Evan is a confident and a brave man. He shows sympathy for those who are on the side of peace. But sometimes can get a little emotional at times. Fortunately, he can easily bring himself back to the main objective. Since the day he lost his father, also wants to be able to protect people he cares about. Biography Evan was born into training, every night his father would teach him strategies and tactics. At the age, 10, his father handed him a training sword. Day after day, he'd train with it until he was ready to use his father's sword, "The Great Death." At age 14, they both started fighting in the war in the Farlands together. Until, one fated battle would change his life..A necromancer went in for a strike for Evan but then his father took the hit sacrificing himself right in front of Evan,He was devastated when he lost his father. From that day on, he trained for three whole years, becoming a skilled swordsman in Wyvern and Jerakith. Abilities * Devastating Strike: This is a technique Evan created to counter his opponents. He counters the attack by flash stepping and then sends a devastating strike into his opponent. * Crashing Blow: '''To use this ability, Evan launches himself into the air and then slams his sword into the ground to create a earthquake. * '''Hawk Sphere:Sends a blast of shadow at his opponents. * Steelhawk Sheild:He can form a sheild out of thin air to block strong and devastating attacks. Weakens his opponents. * Death Slash: Using The Great Death to attack,he slashes the opponents and uses Devastating Strike or Crashing Blow. * Aerial Ace: With speed,he confounds and slashes the opponent without hesitation. * Climhazzard: He Thrusts his sword up and then jumps into the air,then comes back at a high speed downward cut,this may be one of his moves he learned during training. * Cross-Slash: He fires A series of slashes directly at the opponent. * Cyber Cross-Slash: A Stronger Version of Cross Slash,but after use,Evan takes severe recoil. * Cyber Climhazzard: A Stronger version of Climhazzard but it also makes Evan take recoil after use. It somewhat deals less recoil than Cyber Cross-Slash. * Cyber Death Slash: It is stronger version of the original Death Slash. Somewhat never deals recoil oddly. Then it uses Cyber Devastating Strike Or Cyber Crashing Blow. * Cyber Devastating Strike: A Stronger version of the original counter move but it's counter damage is a lot stronger. This painfully powerful move deals huge Recoil at Evan. * Cyber Crashing Blow: A Stronger version of this move but when Evan slams his sword into the ground,the earthquake is a lot stronger and difficult to avoid. The power from this attack unfortunately lowers his speed for a few minutes. * Cyber Boost: When this move has been used,a powerful aura surrounds Evan,resulting in his moves being upgraded. This move must be used in order to use the Cyber Versions of his moves. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Users Category:Stub